


lucky I'm in love

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Clingy Lucas, Drunkenness, Fluff, Interrogation, Isak gives no fucks and Can't stop talking, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Sex Talk, Shameless, Shyness, The girls question Lucas sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: The squad drunkenly question Lucas about his sex life





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas made it a point to not stay in tonight. The honeymoon phase was alive and well between him and Eliott and they were such home bodies, in never wanting to leave one another's side but Eliott is at a family event so Lucas had no choice but to suck it up. 

The girls invited him to join them at Emma's for the night to chill and have some drinks. On the bus ride there, Lucas and Eliott are still talking via text and he feels like such a dork smiling down at his phone. He's so in love. It still shocks him sometimes that this is all real, that he's out, proud, Eliott wants him,  makes it known multiple times a day and they're so stupidly in love. So much so that Lucas almost misses his stop because he's staring at the selfie Eliott sent him looking so dapper tonight. 

He runs off the bus before the door closes and walks to Emma's. When he knocks on the door, Imane greets him dragging him inside. He follows her into the living room where the girls are gathered on a blanket on the floor with their drinks. 

"Lucas!!" They all cheer, happy with his arrival. He smiles at their drunken behavior and slips his jacket off, throwing it on the couch and joins them on the floor.

Emma passes him a drink as the girls pick up their conversation..something about their periods. He cracks open the bottle and ignores the conversation and pulls out his phone,

_L: Im at Emma's now_

_E: Having fun?_

_L: Well, they're talking about girl stuff so..._

_L: At least I have free beer_

_E: I miss you :(_

_L: Eliott!!! Don't start, we're doing good,  it's been like 5 hours since you left_

_E: A very longgggg 5 hours. Wish you came tonight,  my mom asked why you didn't accept her invitation. Told her you said you had better things to do_

_L: Did not, I hope you didn't actually say that.  I don't want us to rush this._

_E: I know, I know.  Doesn't mean having you here wouldn't have made this a little better_

_E: I just want to go home and cuddle you_

_L: God, why are we like_

Before Lucas can finish his message,  the girls are interrupting him.  He looks up startled, "Hmm?"

"Who are you texting?" Alex asks.

"Eliott" They all exchange weird looks between each other and look back at him.  He observes their weird glances and all of a sudden,  Daphne is snatching his phone out of his hand and immediately stands up to distance herself. 

"Hey! What are you doing??" He hops up, trying to get his phone that he knows didn't have ample time to lock, "What are you even looking for?' He sighs as she stands on the arm of the couch to look through his phone in private. 

"Spill the deets, what's in there?" Alex questions. Daphne has her hand on her heart, as she scrolls through his messages,  "You guys are so cute" She says in pure admiration.

He gives a soft, grateful smile and then it hits him,  "Wait, you're going through our messages?"

She nods as Lucas jumps up on the couch in attempts to wrestle his phone back, "You're going to want to stop scrolling, Daphne. I'm warning you"

And suddenly, Daphne drops the phone on the couch, eyes widened and body frozen. Lucas quickly grabs his phone tucking it in his pocket and drinking more of his beer. He's not ready to have this interrogation be completely sober.

"What? What was it??" Drunk Emma ask standing up, trying to wake Daphne from her apparent hypnosis.

Daphne clears his throat and eases herself off the couch and sits down in silence. 

"So are you going to tell us what you saw or are we supposed to guess?" Imane questions. There's moments of silence and Lucas just spits it out, "They're just nudes,  it's not that bad" He says as he drinks what's left in his beer and grabs another one.

"Those aren't any old nudes, Lucas" Daphne says.

"Ohhh, let us see!!" Alex says excitedly.

"No, why would I do that?"

"I'll let you see mine" She says, pulling out get phone. 

"I'm okay" He grimaces, not all interested in seeing a pair of tits.

"So how are you and Eliott?" Emma ask. "Well I'm assuming considering the mark on your neck"

Lucas blushes, immediately forgetting it was there after their morning antics and pulls the hood of his sweater to the front to cover it 

"Other side" Imane whispers.

Lucas sighs and drops the hood, "Why are you guys making me feel weird? I have a boyfriend and we like each other's bodies and messing around. Okay?"

Daphne squeals, "So tell us all the deets, how was that common room thing? Did you guys--"

Lucas can't believe this is happening but hopefully he can just normalize that yeah, him and his boyfriend have a sex life like most couples.  He chugs some of his second beer, wiping the excess off his bottom lip,  "We didnt" He finally answers. "Not that night,  just like, ya know. Oral and stuff" 

"So when did you?" Emma ask casually sipping her own drink.

"A couple weeks after. On a boat"

"A-A boat ?? How romantic.  Basille needs to learn from Eliott"

"It wasn't romantic" He's quick to reject. "I mean it was, there were lights and it was lovely but like the night wasn't perfect.  We're really happy together now but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.  Just so you know" He adds.

"But the sex? How is it?" Alex shamelessly ask. Lucas feels himself getting red and covers his face,  "I can't believe I'm talking about this" He mumbles,  face still muffled in his hands. 

He slides his hands down his face and clears his throat.  He finishes his second beer and simply answers, "Its great."

"No, no can do with that weak answer. Details." Emma demands  

Lucas runs his fingers through his hair, "Its good, it's great. Feels good. Don't know what you want me you say" He says looking in between them. 

"How does it make you feel?" Emma ask as the same time Alex ask, "What do you guys usually do?"

"I guess it makes me feel loved, that he wants me to feel good...And um that I can do the same for him. I guess overwhelming sometimes because we're good together and what do you mean? We do everything"

"But like who's doing what?"

"Not answering that" He says finally. 

"I'm so happy for you" Imane squeals and pulls Lucas into a hug.  "Now let's call Eliott" She says pulling out her phone. 

"No, no, no." He says panicked. "Why? Don't tell him what I've said"

"We won't" She smiles and rings him, putting on speaker. 

He picks up on the second ring, "Hey Imane" 

"Eliott, how are you?" She smiles deviantly, looking between the girls. 

"I'm doing good,  with my parents tonight. What's up? You're at Emma's too, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah um so the girls are here and we just wanted to chat with you for a bit "

"Cool" he replies enthuastically, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're chilling, having some beers. And were just having open and honest conversation --" Imane starts 

"And we wanted to know what the sex was like" Alex says cutting right to the chase as Lucas sits quietly blushing. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The sex. With Lucas" She reaffirms.

"Uhmm..I don't know if-- wait, isn't Lucas there?" He ask confused. 

Emma pats his back for him to speak up.  He clears his raspy throat, "I'm here"

"Hi baby.  What's going on?"

He gets closer to the phone and looks up to the girls as if he needs confirmation on how to talk to his boyfriend,  "I guess the girls were curious about us. Daphne saw some photos on my phone and yeah.." He trails off.

"Why was your phone unlocked?" 

"She snatched it out of my hand" He says defensively.  

"So um are these genuine questions... like did you answer any?"

"Yeah..." he admits. "A couple"

"Fuck, okay. Give me a second so I can get out of this event" 

A couple seconds later, Eliotts line is significantly quieter, "okay so what did you guys want to know?"

 Lucas' eyes widen at Eliotts shameless willingness but he shouldn't be surprised because he takes any chance he can to brag about his relationship.

"Well how is it?" Daphne asks. "Especially after being with a girl for years? Was it weird?"

"Weird? No, at least not for me. I was with Lucille for a while but we broke up periodically so I had been with guys then so it wasn't new for me. And I thought it was great. I think Lucas and I are on the same page with that, right?" He questions

"Yes, yes of course. But I guess I was a little nervous because I hadn't done anything like that before so.."

"What? Orgasming multiple times?" Eliott ask confused.

"Oh my God Eliott" He blushes as the girls look at him shocked, "I meant have sex" He groans.

"Oh" Eliott chuckles, "Sorry, I forgot sometimes. You were so good, I forgot it was your first time looking back."

"How can guys come multiple times?" Alex interrupts confused. 

"Its not easy but it's very, very possible" Eliott says in a suggestive tone.

"Okay, enough on this topic please." Lucas brings his knees up to his chest shyly. "Don't you need to get back to your event?"

"I guess, are you alright, baby?" He ask checking in.

"Yeah, what time are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure but probably around midnight or a little later."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too, bye girls!" And Eliott hangs up. 

"God, you guys are so damn cute" Emma says disbelieving.

Lucas smiles and gives a short nod, "Thanks. So now I think it's time to interrogate Daphne, no?" He says with a smirk 

"Oh no, she talks about Basille all the time. We've had enough."

"No, no guys. There's more to tell." She says sitting up, excited to share more. Lucas chuckles as he sips on his beer and is glad that he has this group of people that despite their misunderstanding of privacy, are completely accepting of him and his relationship and feels strangely grateful 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The guys and girls were out at the park, hanging out and chatting and drinking. After celebrating the common room reopening here,  it kind of became their spot to come together and chill. 

Eliott had been chatting up with Imane and the girls for a little bit but she whispers in his ear, "Think your boyfriend is passed out" And nudges behind him. 

He turns around and sees Lucas lying on the grass, limbs spread everywhere with an empty beer still firm in his grip. The sun was set now and he lost track of how many drinks his boyfriend had. He thanks Imane and walks over to Lucas and smiles to himself, looking down at his sleeping boy. He places a leg on either side of his body and stands above him and sits down so he's on his stomach and leans down to kiss his cheek, "Wake up" He says softly. 

Lucas groans unenthuasically, "Off, I have a boyfriend" He says eyes still closed. Eliott kisses his cheek, "Open your eyes"

He eventually does and giggles and interlocks his hands around the back of Eliotts head, "Hi"

"Hey. So you're a little drunk, huh?" 

Lucas nods and lifts his head up, wanting a kiss but Eliott doesn't give him one right away. He looks up and calls to Yann who isn't that far, asking him to fetch them a bottle of water. As soon as he finishes speaking, Lucas has a hold of Eliotts shirt fisted in his hand and pulls him down to his lips.

Drunk Lucas isn't holding back and his tongue is quickly in Eliotts mouth as Eliotts hand find their rightful place on his jaw.

"Oh Lord, they're having sex!!!" Yann screams 

Lucas pulls back and tilts his head upside down staring at his best friend, "We're not. Wouldn't do that here." He looks back at Eliott, "Right?" As if needing confirmation 

Eliott laughs and nods. He sits up and thanks Yann for the bottle, opens it and gives it to Lucas to drink.

Lucas almost pulls the bottle from his lips after a sip but Eliott insists he drinks more. When he's almost done with the bottle, Eliott takes it and stands up, "Come on, let's join your friends"

Lucas takes Eliotts hand as they walk over to their friends. Eliott joins them in their circle on the grass and Lucas plops down in Eliotts lap. He doesnt bother facing everyone, he wraps his legs around Eliott's waist and arms around his neck as he rests his head on his shoulder.

"Lucas, Lucas buddy we're over here. "Basille says.

Lucas flips him off and nuzzles himself more into Elliot's crevice. Eliott kisses his cheek and slides his hand up the back of his shirt, holding him close as he sips on his one and only beer for the night.  He knows the gang has been planning to have a drinking game of Never Have I Ever so he saved his one drink for the game. 

"Okay let's begin."  Daphne says eagerly tucking her legs under her bum to sit up and she throws out the first Never Have I Ever. Its casual at first and very chill until it quickly turns sexual about halfway through the second round when Baz says, "Never have I ever had had sex more than once a day." Most of them drink but then the confessions start escalating.

"Never have I ever eaten ass." Everyone looks towards Eliott and Lucas because of course and Lucas apparently wakes up from his slumber with tired eyes and pokes Eliott's lips, "You have to drink."

"I know babe, I know." He says taking a sip. "We can move on now." 

So Eliott and Emma are currently tied with have doing the most but Eliott is still holding out hope.  Alex says, "Never have I ever been tied up" Eliott almost drinks but remembers It wasn't necessarily him that was tied up but Emma does drink and Eliott feels victorious though he isn't winning  by much.

"You'll be out soon, Don't worry" She glares at him.

A couple more confessions and Lucas awakes again with, "Never have I ever had sex with other people around." Emma watches from across the circle as Eliott goes to take a sip and notices Lucas whispering something in Eliott's ear that causes both of them to chuckle to themselves and Eliott finally takes a sip of his drink.

"Whats going on over there?" Emma says aloud. Eliott looks her way raising his eyebrows, "What?"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" She narrows her gaze at them. Lucas turns around, "Just the time we had sex when we all went camping at the cabin" He smiles, humoring himself and lying back on Eliott, "Oh and also at your party a couple months ago" He adds casually.

"You did not!!!! Not in my room, right?"

"Emma, we didnt--"  Eliott starts as Lucas just says sorry.

Emma looks disgusted as she rants about what could have contaminated her. "Okay, game over. Eliott is the clear winner now, spill!! Why do you guys have so many dirty secrets?" Daphne asks.

Eliott shrugs, "They're not secrets, they're just between us" He says honestly.

"But like do you guys just fuck everywhere?" Alex questions.

"Um, not really. I mean--"

"Just tell them." Lucas whispers in his ear. "Tell them what?" He ask back softly, just enough for them to hear and maybe those sitting right beside him.

"You like the idea of getting caught." Lucas says back. Eliott clears his throat and shakes his head and finally looks back to the group and gives a weak smile.

"Anyway, um--"

"Eliott likes having sex in public, it gets him off." Lucas mumbles from Eliotts neck. Eliott instantly feels awkward and feels his face blushing but their friends dont seem to think its weird. 

"So this is like a thing?" Yann ask. Lucas suddenly turns around in Eliott's lap to face everyone,  "I'll answer since you want to be shy." 

"You're just answering because you're drunk, you were shy several weeks ago at Emma's"

  
"Shut up." He sticks his tongue out at him and turns back to their friends. "We've done it at your house." He points to Emma. "Your old bed." He points to Manon, "But thats only because I forgot it wasnt my bed anymore.." He chuckles. "And--"

"I think thats enough." Eliott says covering Lucas' mouth. "They get it, baby. They're not going to trust us to go anywhere with them now."

"So does that mean vanilla sex is boring now because you guys do other stuff?" Arthur asks.

"No, never."  Lucas replies defensively and turns to look at Eliott and smiles up at him, "Its never boring with you." And kisses him.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Yann ask. They both have to contemplate, "I'm sure there is obviously, we're not freaks but we're good at communicating what we want to try so we've done a lot" Eliott answers. "Its nice now that we have a room to do that stuff" He smiles cheekily at Manon

"Oh my God" Lucas laughs.  "When we only had the couch, there were stains everywhere but that's Eliotts fault because he never let me come in his mouth"

"You did not just say that" Manon says wide eyed as Eliott mutters in his ear through gritted teeth, "That's not true"

"Yes it is." He says completely unaware of how loud he's speaking but Eliott doesn't push it more, just knowing he doesn't let Lucas to finish in his mouth only because he actually likes to watch him come but he let's it go.

"Trivia time, what's each other biggest turn on?" Daphne ask. 

"He likes me to touch his nipples, right?" Lucas ask looking back at Eliott who nods. "And he likes control sometimes and just kissing. Risk of getting caught obviously. Oh and coming on me." Eliott was doing well with Lucas' replies until the end. Lucas looks back in confirmation, "Yeah but not in a disrespectful way." Eliott adds. "Just on your bum" He whispers to him. 

"You don't have to justify it,  I like it too." He smiles, "Now do me" 

"You like kissing my neck.  Um, also being controlled which is nice. You like having your hair pulled" Eliott concludes 

"You're missing an important one." Lucas says. Eliott looks up at him confused and Lucas whispers it in his ear. Eliott bashfully shakes his head, "I'm not saying that one" 

So Lucas imitates the movements,  using his fist to demonstrate giving a blowjob but actually making a choking sound.

"Makes sense" Daphne says. "I saw those photos,  I apologize for your throat, Lucas"

Eliott laughs as Lucas shakes his head,  "Don't you listen? I like it" He takes his phone out, "I have to show you guys" He says scrolling through their message to find Eliotts nude but he snatches the phone out of Lucas hand,  "You're not showing everyone a picture of my dick. Lucas makes an angry, pouty face but Eliott doesn't give in so he turns to his best friend

"We need to have sex at your house." Lucas says to Yann. "So you can walk in on us and be scarred like I was seeing you and Emma."

"Dude, it was 2 years ago and we weren't even doing anything." Yann defends.

Lucas shrugs, "Whatever. Still scarred me." Lucas reaches for Eliotts beer but Eliott holds it firmly, "Think you had enough."

Lucas pouts again but Elliot stands his ground and shakes his head. He turns to Yann beside him as if he didn't just see what happened and leans over failing to ask quietly, if he can have some of his beer

Eliott holds him by his waist, pulling him to sit back,  "Baby,  I said no more" 

"Come on, I'm not that drunk" He insists.  "Look" he stands up and tries to walk in a straight line but his shoes are untied so he trips over his laces and falls to the ground with a groan. 

"Um guys" Eliott says aloud. "I'm going to take Lucas home" He says getting up and pulls Lucas up, "We're gonna head home"

"Why?" He ask concerned. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I think you just need to be in bed right now. I'm trying to take care of you. You think you can manage walking there without falling" He ask as he kneels down to tie Lucas' shoe.

"Like you down there on your knees" He says cheekily. Eliott chuckles and shakes his head and stands up.  He takes Lucas hand as they say their goodbyes. 

 On their way home, drunk Lucas can't stop clinging onto his boyfriend,  "No one is home" Lucas says suggestively.

"I know"

"So...what are we going to do?" 

"We're not having sex if that's what you're implying. You're drunk, baby" 

"So what?" He whines.

Eliott shakes his head,  "Maybe in the morning or a little later, if you stay up long enough to be sober."

Lucas smiles and agrees but of course as they soon as they collapse in bed and Eliott feeds his boyfriend some water, he passes out immediately. 

.

The next morning, Lucas wakes up with a pounding headache and empty bed.  He hears the shower running and grabs his phone from charging and opens his Instagram notifications.  There's a whole bunch of pictures from last minute and Lucas smiles, they look like they had a good time.  He reads Daphne's caption,  _Such a fun night with everyone.  So many good laughs,  learned A LOT about each other. Can't wait for next weekend :)_

When Eliott comes out the shower, Lucas ask, "Did you see Daphne's caption on Instagram, "What does she mean learned A LOT about each other?" He ask confused. 

Eliott chuckles and leans back against their dresser, "Well you were completely gone and told them everything we do in bed"

Lucas' eyes widen, "Are you joking? "

"No baby,  you did.  We were playing never have I ever and you kept telling stories. You even demonstrated how you like to suck me off"

"Oh my God" He groans and buries his face under the pillow, "They'll never let me live this down"

Eliott laughs and pulls the pillow back and leans down to kiss Lucas' cheek, "I think we'll live, now get dressed so we can go get some food in you." Eliott slaps Lucas' bum and they both get up to get ready for their hungover feast.


End file.
